


Проигравший

by Everwinter



Category: Dungeon Siege (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-27 01:38:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15675423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everwinter/pseuds/Everwinter
Summary: Бытность героем - штука неблагодарная.





	Проигравший

**Author's Note:**

> Dungeon Siege 2  
> Посвящается всем тем, кто вообще помнит, как звали младшую сестру Древина.

      Наверное, стоило что-то сказать.   
      Кориан смотрел на младшую сестренку, которая, хоть и не была ему роднёй по крови, всегда считалась семьей. Маленькая смешная лопоухая девчонка стала настоящей красавицей. Стройной, тонкой, грациозной, нежной, но сильной. В глазах светилась любовь ко всему живому, нежность, которой иногда недоставало старшим братьям.  
      Сколь мало осталось от нее.  
      Наверное, стоило попросить прощения.   
      Дрианжул смотрела прямо, как смотрела всегда. Не пряча глаз, не скрывая мыслей, не отводя полуслепого, лишенного эльфийской магии взгляда. Не было в нем ни любви, ни нежности. Только тоска, тягучая, отдающая горечью на губах и тянущей болью под ребрами. Стыд, жгучий, удушающий стыд пролился, затек в тело, занял его целиком, перехватил горло. Кориан не боялся смотреть смерти в глаза. Они с Древином всегда считали, что не могут погибнуть. Как дети, которые не верят в свою смерть, пока мир не сомкнется чернотой, которую не прогонит ни одно солнце. Он не боялся, ни морденов, ни вай'кеш, он смотрел в глаза Валдису, всем его магам, Цинбри, и не отступил ни на шаг, ни на полшага. Вот только Древина не было. И семьи не было. И многих других, юных, смешных, полных надежд и веры, тоже не было.   
      Кориан опустил глаза. Ему было страшно до ужаса смотреть на осунувшееся бледное лицо, на потрепанную одежду, на опущенные уголки губ. Ему было стыдно и жутко смотреть, как постарела его младшая сестра. Ему было стыдно просить прощения за то, что он все равно бы сделал, за то, что его не было рядом, никогда не было рядом, что он не сумел ничего предотвратить, что не сумел защитить, исправить...  
      - Уходи, Кориан. Ступай своей дорогой, - тихо сказала Дрианжул. И не было ни горечи в ее голосе, ни сожаления.   
      Под ногами хрустели камешки с разбитых домов. Кориан слепо спотыкался об остатки фундамента, шел, не глядя по сторонам. Молча дошел он до русла реки, остановился, оглянулся, словно лунатик, проснувшийся невесть где. Красивое лицо исказила болезненная гримаса. От реки ничего не осталось: сухая земля потрескалась, вздыбилась болезненными шрамами. Некогда прекрасные лилии увяли, усохли, склонив сухоцвет к земле.   
      На другом конце континента, покрытом снегом, принцесса собирала остатки войска, искала выживших союзников, чтобы взять то, что принадлежало ей по праву.  
      В лагере, куда все еще стекались перепуганные полуживые беженцы, горстка выживших дриад пыталась решить, как жить дальше.   
      Там, где больше не было Связанных, люди возвращались домой.   
      Глубоко под землей агалланы засыпали странным сном, полным видений.   
      Несколько вай'кеш вышли из леса и замерли на опушке, гадая, как примут их братья, которых они когда-то бросили, поддавшись влиянию странной магии смерти, чуждой для их народа.   
      Мир оживал, встряхиваясь и залечивая раны. Каждый выживший в этом странном и страшном межвременьиуже победил.   
      Только эльф, замерший молитвенной статуей посреди пересохшего русла, проиграл все.


End file.
